Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS064
Treść Nasza grupa podróżująca do miasta Magohany właśnie dobiła do celu. Mama słusznie ostrzegała Cola przed niższymi temperaturami w tym mieście. Rzeczywiście, zrobiło im się chłodno, jednak Cole nie zamierzał tego okazywać i udawał twardziela opanowując drgawki. Pośpiesznie jednak wszedł do Centrum Pokemon, gdzie czekała na niego paczka. - Witam, w czym mogę służyć? - zapytała Siostra Joy. Cole był nieco zdziwiony. Kiedy to zwykle obok niej stała Chansey w czepku lekarskim, na jej miejscu stała teraz Jynx. - E... tak... Podobno czeka tu na mnie paczka. Cole Growl - powiedział Cole - A tak, rzeczywiście. Jynx ją zaraz Tobie przyniesie. Usiądźcie sobie wygodnie - powiedziała Siostra Joy, a po pięciu minutach Jynx przyniosła im ogromną paczkę. Cole jak i reszta rzucił się na nią. Dla każdego był podpisany strój. Cole wziął swoje zawiniątko. Na nim jednak leżał list. Otworzył go i zaczął czytać: Cole, oto sweterek dla ciebie. Dbaj o niego, ponieważ na pewno przyda Ci się nie tylko w Magohany. Liczę, że spodoba Ci się prezent, który jest zawinięty w nim. Uważaj na siebie. Mama. Cole pośpiesznie rozwinął sweter. Na podłogę wypadła jakaś kartka. Lyra wzięła ją i przeczytała. - JEJ! Dostałeś bilet na samolot do Sinnoh! - krzyknęła. Lucas, Volt i Alex podbiegli, aby również go zobaczyć. - Gdzie? - zapytał Cole - Sinnoh to odległa o trzysta kilometrów kraina zlokalizowana na półwyspie. Dzieli się ją na dwie części - wschodnią i zachodnią, a oddzielają ją Góry Coronet. - oznajmił encyklopedycznie Lucas. Cole obejrzał bilet. Samolot odlatywał za miesiąc. - To zaraz po lidze! - powiedział zafascynowany. Będzie mógł podróżować po Sinnoh - ta wiadomość naprawdę nim wstrząsnęła. - Ale... po co mi tam ciągle cieplejsze ciuchy? - zapytał - Wiesz, ze względu na ostatnie ochłodzenie się klimatu w Sinnoh temperatura tam jest nieco niższa niż w Johto, jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że ten region jest naprawdę magiczny... - powiedział Lucas - A tak właściwie... to... to co zamierzacie robić potem? Ja wyjadę do Sinnoh, a wy? - zapytał ich Cole - Nie mogę z tobą lecieć Cole, przykro mi, ale... wrócę do domu... i może rozpocznę podróż po Kanto - powiedział Lucas, a Cole nieco się zasmucił - Szkoda... a ty Lyra? - zapytał ją Cole - Ja... też coś przed wami ukrywałam... Zanim jeszcze spotkałam ciebie Cole kupiłam bilet do Hoenn. Chętnie bym poleciała z tobą do Sinnoh, ale teraz już nie wymienię biletu. Wylatuję też po lidze. Ale uwierz mi. Świetnie się będziesz bawił w Sinnoh! Już raz tam byłam i naprawdę cieszę sie z tego powodu! - powiedziała Lyra, a Cole nieco się rozchmurzył. Wciąż jednak myślał, że będzie musiał poznać nowych przyjaciół. Tak wciągnęli się w tą rozmowę, że nie zauważyli, jak do Centrum Pokemon wszedł ktoś naprawdę wyjątkowy. - Dziękuję Siostro Joy, ruszam w dalszą drogę - powiedziała postać. Odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Zobaczyli Wallace we własnej postaci! - WALLACE! - krzyknęli Lucas i Volt po czym podbiegli do niego. - Niech zgadnę, koordynatorzy! - powiedział Wallace, po czym wręczył im plik swoich podpisanych zdjęć. - Nie ma sprawy! Wasze życie stało się lepsze! - krzyknął Wallace. - Eee... a to niby dlaczego? - wyskoczyła nagle Lyra - Noo... dostaliście plik moich zdjęć, czy to nie cudowne? - powiedział, jakby to było coś oczywistego. - Ehehehepajacehehem - powiedziała Lyra, ale widać Wallace tego nie zrozumiał, co było lepsze dla jego samego i jego psychiki. - No, to do widzenia! - powiedział im i odszedł w stronę lasu. - Gdzie on idzie? - zapytał się Lucas - Pewnie nad jezioro Furii. Tam odbywa się tegoroczny puchar Wallace - powiedział Alex - Hmm, IDZIEMY ZA NIM! - krzyknął Volt i podrałował w stronę jeziora Furii. Za nim pobiegła pozostała część grupy. Chmury poszarzały, zaczęło się robić trochę ciemniej, a było dopiero południe. - Zanosi się na burzę śnieżną... robi się nieciekawie - powiedział Alex. Rzeczywiście, byli tak właściwie w szczerym polu. - Niezupełnie. Pozostał może kilometr i będziemy niedaleko mojego domku wakacyjnego. Przyjeżdżałam tu z rodzicami w zimie - powiedziała. Gdy zaczął prószyć pierwszy śnieg, temperatura spadała na łeb na szyję. Robiło się coraz zimniej. Lyra jednak wciąż ich pocieszała: To niedaleko, to niedaleko. - TO JEDNAK JEST DALEKO! KIEDY TAM DOTRZEMY! - krzyknął Cole. Burza rozszalała się na dobre, a oni wciąż podróżowali przez drogę, która zaśnieżona była do kolan. - Jesteśmy już - powiedziała Lyra i wskazała na niewielki domek, który ledwo co było widać wśród szalejących płatków śniegu. Pośpiesznie (ale nie było to zbyt szybko) podeszli do niego. Lyra wyjęła klucz ze skrytki i otworzyła im. Od razu zrobiło się im lepiej. - Tak właściwie, to daleko jeszcze do jeziora? - zapytał ich Cole, kiedy zdejmowali torby i podchodzili do kominka, gdzie Lyra z Magby rozpalali ognisko. - Myślę, że conajmniej trzy kilometry - powiedziała po czym odeszła. Ogień wesoło huczał, a wszyscy zapomnieli o swoich zmartwieniach. Za oknem szalała śnieżyca. - Czekajcie... ale przecież niewiele przed nami szedł Wallace. Nie sądzę, by udało mu się dotrzeć nad jezioro tak szybko, skoro został jeszcze kawałek. - powiedział Volt. Lyra jednak nie przejęła się tą wypowiedzią. - Ojjj tam, nic mu nie będzie. To co, gramy w Scrable? - zapytała jak gdyby nigdy nic - Trzeba wyjść i sprawdzić, czy gdzieś go tam nie ma. Nie uda mu się przejść trzech kilometrów w taką śnieżycę! - powiedział Volt - Racja - zgodził się Lucas - Potrzebny nam transport, ale Dodrio nie da rady - kontynuował Lucas. Lyra nie mogła słuchać już tej ich dyskusji. - Ojjj, dobra! Pomogę wam. Czekajcie - powiedziała i podeszła do szafy. Nikt nie widział co robiła, ani nie słyszał co mówiła. - Dawno się nie widziałyśmy koleżanko... trochę boję się tego spotkania, ale... tęskniłam. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać później, bez nich, ale widać będziemy to musiały odłożyć na później... - powiedziała Lyra po czym wyjęła z szuflady zakurzony PokeBall. - Girafarig pokaż się! - krzyknęła Lyra. Cole i Lucas wytrzeszczyli oczy. Lyra posiadała tego pokemona i nic im nie powiedziała? Girafarig wyszła z pokeballa. Spojrzała się na Lyrę, przekręciła głowę, znowu się na nią spojrzała. Mocno wlepiała w nią swoje oczyska, a po chwili rzuciła się na nią, a wszyscy się przerazili. Girafarig jednak zaczęła ją lizać. - Czekaj, czekaj kochana, bo zaliżesz mnie na śmierć! - powiedziała Lyra śmiejąc się, po czym wstała i przytuliła Girafarig. - Nie czas na wyjaśnienia! - powiedziała Lyra, bo wiedziała, że Cole chce jej zadać pytanie związane z Girafarig. - To ruszam w drogę! - powiedziała - Trzymaj, przyda ci się - powiedział Lucas i rzucił jej PokeBall - Tam jest Smoochum, raczej dobrze wytrzymuje niskie temperatury - powiedział jej, a Lyra się uśmiechnęła i podziękowała mu, po czym wsiadła na grzbiet Girafarig. Ta jedynie parsknęła i wybiegły przez otwarte drzwi. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze - powiedział Lucas po czym usiedli przy kominku. Lyra pędziła na Girafarig przez zasypaną drogę. Dookoła szalała burza. Nagle stanęła w miejscu. Na drodze stał dziki Piloswine, który warczał na Lyrę i Girafarig. Gdy tylko chciały się zbliżyć zaczął atakować usunięciem. - Smoochum pokaż się! Lodowy promień! - powiedziała Lyra. Piloswine stanął w miejscu zamrożony. Lyra powróciła Smoochuma do pokeballa i szybko pomknęli dalej. Nagle nogi Girafarig zaczęły się rozjeżdżać na boki. - Co się dzieje? - powiedziała Lyra i spojrzała w dół. Byli na rzece. W jednym miejscu jednak woda była jakby w innym kolorze. To zainteresowało Lyrę. Podeszła i to co zobaczyła przeraziło ją. Pod wodą pływał Wallace. - Girafarig szybko! Podwójny cios! - Podwójny cios rozkruszył lód, a Lyra wyciągnęła zamarzniętego Wallace z wody. Był ledwo żywy, ale oddychał. Lyra zaczęła naciskać na jego klatkę piersiową, żeby wypluł wodę, której się nałykał. Po chwili odzyskał przytomność. - EHEHEHEHEHe... Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał ją - Jest pan nad rzeką z której właśnie pana wyciągnęłam! Co pan w niej robił?! O mało co pan nie zginął! - krzyczała na niego Lyra - Droga dziewczynko... myślę... że to nie czas na wyjaśnienia... bo jest mi przeraźliwie zimno - powiedział Wallace, a Lyra się uspokoiła. Wyjęła z torby koc i okryła go, po czym razem wsiedli na Girafarig. - Girafarig, dasz radę? - zapytała ją Lyra. Ta jednak parsknęła wojowniczo i pomknęła przed siebie. Wrócili do domu bardzo szybko. Girafarig zgrabnie przeskoczyła Piloswine, który wciąż leżał zamarznięty na ziemi. Po kilku minutach były w domu. - ZNALAZŁAŚ GO! NIC MU NIE JEST?! - pytał się Volt. Lyra go jednak zignorowała. - Niech pan usiądzie przy kominku. Zrobię herbaty - powiedziała po czym udała się do kuchni. Cole poszedł za nią. - Gdzie go znalazłaś? - zapytał - Pod taflą lodu na rzece, pół martwego już właściwie... Co on tam robił, jestem ciekawa. Na pewno nam powie - powiedziała Lyra po czym zaczęła przygotowywać herbatę. - A powiedz mi... skąd miałaś Girafarig? - zapytał ją jeszcze raz Cole, który jak zwykle był bardzo ciekawski. - To moja koleżanka z dzieciństwa... dostałam ją i... ostatnio o niej zapomniałam... IDŹ STĄD I SIĘ NIE INTERESUJ! - krzyknęła na niego zdenerwowana Lyra. Cole wrócił do reszty grupy. Wallace właśnie opowiadał całe zajście. - Przystanąłem na chwilę, bo nie byłem pewny, czy lód na rzece wytrzyma ciężar ciała. Pech chciał, że stanąłem akurat w miejscu w którym lód był bardzo kruchy i wpadłem do wody. Próbowałem się ratować, jednak coś mnie jakby wciągało do wody. W końcu oddałem się temu i... straciłem przytomność - powiedział Wallace. W całym domku nastała na chwilę cisza, nikt nic nie mówił, słychać było jedynie odgłosy śnieżycy. Po chwili Cole wtrącił. - Nie widział pan, kto lub CO pana wciągało? - Nie, nie dbałem o to. Panika mną ogarnęła, nie wiedziałem co robić - powiedział i znowu nastała cisza, dopóki gwizdek czajnika nie oznajmił, że woda się zagotowała. Lyra zalała wszystkim herbatę po czym oddaliła się z Girafarig do innego pokoju. - Liczę, że wszyscy bierzecie udział w pokazach? - zapytał ich Wallace - My... jesteśmy trenerami - rzekł Cole - I co z tego? Naprawdę, ten turniej to wspaniałe doświadczenie i na pewno wzbogaci wasze doświadczenia i pomoże wam w byciu jeszcze lepszym trenerem. Zastanówcie się! Naprawdę ty Cole, Alex czy też Lyra możecie bez przeszkód wystąpić w Pucharze. Macie potencjał, który na pewno zaowocuje sukcesem! - powiedział Wallace. To były najmądrzejsze słowa, które powiedział dzisiejszego dnia. Tymczasem Lyra w drugim pokoju... - Hej. Cieszę się, że mnie jeszcze pamiętasz - zaczęła Lyra, a Girafarig znowu ją polizała. - Przepraszam, że zapomniałam o tobie od ostatniej wizyty. Nie wiem jak to się w ogóle stało. Przepraszam. Chciałam się ciebie o coś zapytać. Czy chciałabyś powrócić do mojej grupy? - zapytała ją Lyra, a Girafarig była tak szczęśliwa, że ponownie rzuciła się na Lyrę. Nic dziwnego, nudziła się tutaj przez wiele tygodni, jak nie miesięcy. Lyra powróciła ją do pokeballa po czym wróciła do pozostałych. Wieczorem burza ucichła. Droga jednak była zaśnieżona co najmniej do szyi. Wskazywało na to to, że nie mogli wyjść z domu. - Spokojnie, Marowak się tym zajmie! - powiedział Alex - Marowak pokaż się! Chodźmy do piwnicy! - powiedział. Tam Marowak zrobił tunel którym podkopał się na zewnątrz i odśnieżył wyjście z domu. Podróż jednak była ciągle nie możliwa. - Nie ma się czym martwić. Za chwilę pewnie przejedzie tędy pług! - powiedziała Lyra. Jak powiedziała, tak się stało, za pół godziny przyjechał pług, który odśnieżył całą drogę nad jezioro. Za pługiem szedł ogromy tłum, który zapewne zmierzał na Puchar Wallace. Jak zobaczyli go, od razu się na niego rzucili. - Poooraaaaaaadzi sobie - rzekła Lyra, a wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem po czym wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Cała grupa jest już niedaleko Jeziora Furii. Jak poradzą sobie Lyra, Cole oraz Alex na swoich pierwszych pokazach? Jak poradzi sobie Girafarig, która powróciła do teamu Lyry? Dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do Magohany i tam odbierają paczkę z Centrum Pokemon z ciepłymi ubraniami * Cole otrzymuje od mamy bilet do Sinnoh * Cole rozmawia z przyjaciółmi na temat ich przyszłych planów ** Lyra planuje wylecieć do Hoenn ** Lucas zamierza wrócić do Kanto * Grupa spotyka Wallace * Alex oznajmia, że puchar Wallace odbywa się nad jeziorem Furii, a nie w mieście Magohany * Bohaterowie wyruszają nad jezioro, jednak zatrzymuje ich śnieżyca * Lyra zdradza, że ma niedaleko jeziora Furii domek wakacyjny * Lyra spotyka w domku swojego dawnego pokemona - Girafarig * Wallace zdradza, że gdy wpadł do wody, coś go wciągnęło wgłąb * Girafarig wraca do teamu Lyry Debiuty * Wallace Pokemonów * '''Girafarig (Lyry; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Alex' *'Volt' * Wallace * Siostra Joy * '''Mieszkańcy Magohany * Publiczność Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Girafarig *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Magby' (Lyry) * Girafarig (Lyry; debiut) *'Smoochum' (Lucasa) *'Jynx' (Siostry Joy) *'Piloswine'